


Somewhere in the Woods

by Mooncat10



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Book: Dragon Age - The Masked Empire, F/M, Other
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooncat10/pseuds/Mooncat10
Summary: Basically, some short pieces of young Briala and Felassan.Nobody wrote about these two my favorite elves, so I did.





	Somewhere in the Woods

 "화덕과 가정을 수호하는 실라이세, 사냥을 수호하는 안드루일...정말 이 이름을 다 알고 있는 거예요, _당신들은_?"

 흙바닥에 끄적거린 이름을 하나하나 세어 보던 브리알라가 다시 한숨을 내쉬었다. 어머니의 따라 빛의 성가를 외우던 때가 훨씬 쉬웠다는 생각이 들었다. 펠라산은 그녀의 투덜거림에 빙긋 웃을 뿐이었다.

 "어린 아이 때부터 듣는 이야기 속에 섞여 있으니까. 클랜마다 전해지는 이야기에는 좀 차이가 있겠다만."

 "스승님은 그럼 창조주는 없다고 생각하세요? 안드라스테의 전설도 다 꾸며낸 이야기라고?"

 어린 브리알라의 머릿 속에서 두 가지 신화가 섞여드는 과정은 다소 혼란스러웠다. 신들의 수호와 함께 하던 엘프들의 마법 제국과 장막 너머로 영원히 사라진 신들. 엘프의 쇠락과 함께 나타난 _솀렌들_. 영생을 잃고 노예 신세로 전락한 굴욕의 시간들. 희망을 찾아 안드라스테의 옆에서 싸운 사도 샬탄. 이어지는 배신과 쇠락. 많은 부분이 거의 처음 듣는 얘기였다. 엘프들에게 따로 신이 있다는 사실조차 그녀에겐 놀라울 따름이었다. 어머니는 종종 마법과 요정이 함께 하던 조상들의 찬란한 영광을 이야기 했지만, 생각해보면 그녀의 어머니조차 많은 것을 알지는 못했을 것이다.

 "역사에 기록 된 모든 것이 진실은 아니니까. 티빈터로부터의 해방을 주도한 안드라스테라는 인간이 존재했던 건 사실이겠지. 그 외엔..."

 "그럼 장막 너머의 신들은요? 그들이 언젠가 다시 돌아와 우리를 구해줄까요?"

 그 말에 펠라산의 눈을 스쳐간 감정이 무엇이었을까, 브리알라는 후에야 그것이 연민에 가까웠다는 걸 깨달았다.

 

*

 

 "스승님은 몇 살이에요?"

 "먹을만큼 먹었지."

 "스승님의 클랜은 어디 있어요?"

 "찾아가기 귀찮을만큼 먼 곳에."

 "왜 따로 떨어져서 혼자 다녀요?"

 "다들 내 성격을 못 견디고 내쫓더라고."

 무엇 하나 제대로인 게 없는 대답 중에서도, 마지막만큼은 가능성 있는 일이라고, 브리알라는 속으로 생각했다.

 

*

 

 "어디로 가는 길이었니, _달렌_?"

 그녀는 살면서 한 번도 제대로 된 마법사를 본 적이 없었다. 사람이 죽는 모습은 낯설지 않았지만, 산 채로 불에 붙어 비명을 지르는 모습은, 아무리 직전까지 그녀를 죽이려 했던 이라 해도 차마 보기 힘든 모습이었다. 그러나 질문을 던져 오는 상대의 목소리는 산책 중에 이웃이라도 만난 것마냥 쾌활했다.

 "제 이름은 브리알라에요."

 두려움 속에서도 브리알라는 은인을 향해 똑바로 고개를 들었다. 두건 사이로 삐죽이 솟아 있는 귀가 눈에 들어왔다. 어둠 속에서 손에 들린 지팡이가 뿜어내는 은은한 녹색빛 아래 반쯤 그늘진 얼굴 위로 처음 보는 낯선 문양이 그려져 있었다. 양쪽 눈가를 따라 콧등에서부터 가느다란 선이 나뭇가지처럼 뻗어나간 형태였다.

 " _달렌_ , 이건 나이가 어린 상대를 부르는 _우리의_ 말이란다."

 심장이 두근거렸다.

_데일리시를 찾아가. 날 위해서야, 브리아. 넌 **날** **위해** 살아남을 거야, 알아들었어?_

 떨리던 손길과 타는 듯이 뜨겁던 찰나의 접촉이 떠올랐다. 그 날 이후 이 순간을 기다리며 견뎌 왔다. 생전 처음 겪는 굶주림과 추위. 상상도 해보지 못했던 저택 밖의 엘프들의 삶. 그 모든 고난을 오로지 이 순간을 위해.

 "당신은 데일리시인가요?"

 그 말의 어디가 웃겼는 지 모르겠지만, 남자는 가볍게 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

 "내 고향은 데일스가 아니지만, 일단은 그렇다고 해두자꾸나. 펠라산이라고 부르렴, 달렌."

 

*

 

 "저는 오늘로 열여섯 살이에요."

 모닥불 옆에서 화살촉 끝을 다듬던 그녀가 지나가듯 말을 흘렸다. 펠라산은 반쯤 누워있던 자세 그대로 고개만 슬쩍 돌아봤다.

 "아, 그랬었나? 생일 축하한다, 달렌."

 그녀의 스승은 때때로 자상했지만 대부분 무심했으므로 딱히 어떤 기대를 하고 꺼낸 말은 아니었다. 그저, 스스로도 감회가 새로운 느낌에 감상에 젖었을 뿐이었다.

 "데일리시는 성년이 되면 얼굴에 _발라슬린을_ 새기는 거죠? 그거 아파요?"

 "너무 옛날 일이라 기억이 안나는데."

 이번에도 건성인 대답에 브리알라는 비죽 입술을 내밀었다. 그녀는 이제 너무나도 익숙해진 그의 얼굴 위 문신을 다시 한 번 훑어봤다. 청회색 안료를 처음 새겼을 때는 더 진한 색이었을까. 그려놓고 마음에 안 들면 어쩌지? 일부러 작은 무늬를 고르기도 하려나? 그녀의 스승은 그렇게 오랜 시간을 함께 다니면서도 데일리시에 대해서 자세히 알려주지 않았다. 그의 클랜을 찾아가면 안되냐는 질문에도 요리조리 말을 돌리기 일수였고, 브리알라도 이제는 그가 간혹 던지는 단서 같은 흔적들로 어렴풋이 유추하는 게 전부였다.

 "각 무늬마다 신을 상징하는 거 맞죠? 당신 얼굴에 있는 무늬는 누구의 것이에요?"

 이번에도 제대로 된 대답을 기대한 건 아니었는데, 의외로 펠라산은 몸을 일으켜 앉더니 진지한 얼굴로 대답했다.

 "미쌀. 모두의 어머니이자 수호자이신, 정의와 복수의 신."

 그의 눈빛은 깊고 고요했고, 그 목소리는 다소 슬프게 들렸다. 브리알라는 마음 속에서 피어 오르던 질문들을 내리 누르고, 스승의 눈을 마주 봤다.

 "이 문신을 새김으로서, 나는 그 분이 수호하는 가치를 함께 추구하고, 그 분의 신념을 따르기로 맹세한거란다. 그렇기에, _발라슬린을_ 새긴다는 건 그저 단순한 성년의식이 아니라, 네가 앞으로 어떻게 살아갈 지를 결정하는 일이라고 할 수도 있지. 뭐, 요새는 꼭 그렇지만도 않은 것 같지만."

 그는 다시 가벼운 말투로 돌아와 있었다. 브리알라는 그의 말을 들으며, 여지껏 배워왔던 엘프들의 신을 하나하나 떠올렸다.

 "펜하렐을 상징하는 발라슬린도 있나요?"

 그녀의 질문에, 펠라산은 눈을 동그랗게 뜨더니, 이내 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 그는 때때로, 이렇게 그녀가 이해할 수 없는 이유로 웃곤 했다.

 "아니, 그는 배신의 상징이기에, 아무도 그를 감히 섬기려 하지 않지. 왜, 그가 마음에 드니?"

 브리알라는 아직 엘프들의 신을 자신의 신으로 받아들이기 좀 어려웠다. 그녀는 여전히 위험한 상황에서 창조주의 이름을 외쳤다. 최대한 너그럽게 생각한다 해도, 장막 너머에 갇혀 돌아올 수 없는 신들을 섬기는 게 큰 의미가 있으리란 생각은 들지 않았다.

 "그냥, 저랑 비슷하잖아요. 어느 쪽 편에도 속하지 않고, 모략과 술수로 앞길을 헤쳐나가는 게."

 그러니, 그녀에게 _발라슬린을_ 새긴다면, 아마도 펜하렐의 것이지 않을까. 실없는 생각을 하던 브리알라는, 머리 위로 묵직하게 얹히는 스승의 손길에 눈을 돌렸다.

 "그래, 너와 잘 어울리지."

 그는 언제나처럼 모호하게 느껴지는 미소를 지었지만, 머리를 쓰다듬는 손길만큼은 장성한 제자를 대하는 스승의 다정함이 담겨 있었기에, 브리알라는 따라 웃고 말았다.

 

====

 

  피드백은 언제나 감사합니다. 한국어 팬픽은 AO3에 가뜩이나 없지만, 마스크드 엠파이어 읽은 사람은 더더욱 없기 때문에...누구라도 함께 나누면 좋겠네요. 


End file.
